That's What Friends Are For
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: After Ash lost against Grant for the second time, Serena was worried on how depressed he had become. After Ash and Serena's actions in the Pokemon Center were foreseen, they were confronted separately by their friends - Clemont and Bonnie - and tried to make them both happy. Amourshipping. Ash x Serena.
1. Chapter 1: Realisation

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **I wanted to kick start my Amourshipping fiction with this debut of a story! I don't know if it is good or not, but in my mind it is and hopefully yours as well.**

 **Enjoy this one and have a great day! So, let's go...**

* * *

It had been a long day for Ash, waiting in the silent and still waiting room for his Pokémon's recovery with the help of Nurse Joy, of course. It had been a very disappointed day for him as this was his second time losing against Grant, the Cyllage City Gym leader, even though it was a close match.

He overlooked his friends staring at him with worry and guilt by the corner about his injured and helpless Pokémon, but all he did was just stare right back at them without even thinking about it.

Already, the two Lumiose twins, Clemont and Bonnie, reassured Ash with encouragement. Bonnie even did some kind of 'funny' dance routine that made Ash smile only for a second, but soon wiped away with his downpour of tears. "Sorry, but I am lost in thought. Could you please just leave me for a bit?" This then successfully got rid of them, but showed frustration for his ill-mannered attitude.

Ash turned his attention to how Serena is still there, even though he asked 'nicely' for them to leave. "Please leave me alone." was all he could manage out of his mouth. Without thinking, Serena lunged herself freely towards Ash and gave him a reassuring hug, a hug that was with her long-time crush, that got a complaint of embarrassment from him. Ash was about to break the hug and scold at her when he noticed Serena pouring down tears on his shoulder. He couldn't believe his eyes, how he had upset and worried her on behalf of his behaviour.

"I'm sorry to upset you Serena… I truly am… Please forgive me…" Ash spoke with a sense of regret and guilt. Serena continues to cry beside him, but Ash gave her a peck on the cheek, and she stopped, but continues to wipe her tears away.

"Ok… I understand how you feel, but please just talk to me about it." Serena stuttered out. Although Ash doesn't know, being the densest trainer he is, she still needs to say how she felt towards Ash, how she loves him. She was thinking about what she is going to do about it whilst walking out of the dull and depressing waiting room to a more lively and vibrant lobby, leaving Ash alone all by himself.

Whilst Ash and Serena were inside, Clemont and Bonnie saw everything that they needed to see. They were shocked and surprised at how Serena acted towards Ash. How she cares about him. Also, how Ash expresses his care towards Serena.

"Unbelievable... I didn't know this was happening behind our backs…" Clemont spoke with a soft tone to his younger sister. Lost in thought of what he wanted to do about it. However, Bonnie could only shout her usual phrase of "So cute!" that the trainers sitting right beside them turned to look, but was stopped by Clemont's quick thinking with his Aipom arm.

Serena walked out through the automatic door, breathing in the fresh and crisp warm late summer breeze, but was confronted by the two blonde siblings.

"Serena, I think we need to talk about something that we think is... um, how could I phrase this... personal matters." Clemont said with pride whilst Serena's cheeks grew with a crimson colour from embarrassment.

"I think so too!" Bonnie exclaimed with excitement filled with joy that Serena always liked, acting like some sort of a younger sister towards her.

Serena sighed and just followed the two blonde siblings. 'What is this about? What do they mean by "personal matters"?' Thoughts as well as questions just circled her head whilst following a nervous Clemont and a very ecstatic Bonnie towards an ancient, wooden bench.

* * *

 **Please do some reviews and personal message me for some suggestions for future stories!**

 **I have planned out this whole story already so suggestions would not be used :(  
HOWEVER, I have an intention to use suggestions to other future stories though, so keep them coming!**

 **This story should be at least 4-5 chapters long (or maybe more if there are good reviews), so please bear with me.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes made and I will hopefully find them and sort them out in the future, but for now SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Serena's Confession

**Hi again, it's me Jeff!**

 **We are back once again with this Amourshipping story that I have created as my 'debut' if you like.**

 **Anyways, let us begin!**

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Serena flushing with embarrassment as she couldn't believe what was happening. She had just been approached by her two best companions questioning about something that she cared so much about, her Ash.

"We all know what we want to talk about..." Clemont sighed.

"Clemont, you are freaking me out here! Just tell me what you what from me." Serena now starting to get frustrated with Clemont's teasing over the topic of her affection towards Ash, hinting with every chuckle and giggle whilst raising his eyebrow in a cheeky manner. This then was seen by Bonnie as a signal for their plan to commence, to bring out a confession from Serena.

"You knoooooow…" Bonnie chimed ecstatically towards the honey-colour haired teenager that looked at her with total disbelief and confusion.

"You want to talk about… my feelings towards… Ashy…" Serena trying to suggest something to move this very awkward conversation forward. When she mentioned the word 'Ashy', which apparently was Ash's new nickname that she had just made up during this conversation, Serena's face exploded out with bright red colours that Clemont realised that it wasn't normal.

"Yay, finally!" Bonnie screamed as she had been waiting very patiently for this, even though she already knew about this about a few minutes ago.

"Right then, why don't we discuss your feelings towards your 'Ashy'?" Clemont had picked up that nickname really well, how he is now using it to tease Serena to a confession that they had so waited for so long. Bonnie just giggled on how his big brother teased Serena quite subtly, even though Serena did notice as she was once again bright red.

"Um… he is a kind person… um…" Serena trying to choose her words carefully.

"Serena, calm down. Just talk to us." Clemont giving her confidence to sustain her own embarrassment.

"Fine. I'll come clean. I am past the crush stage at this point in time. I admire his determination and passion on his dreams. I admire his incredible personality and energy of what's ahead. On top of that he is so kind, gentle and caring. I am in love with my precious Ashy!" Serena said, gasping every time she stopped to still find the correct words that she wants to say, but without giving it away that much. After a few seconds, she realised that she had done a confession in front of her best friends, which filled her face with a bright red colour. Bonnie clearly pointed out by saying that 'You cannot tell the difference between Serena's face and a Darmanitan.' which made Serena chuckle under her breath, as she found this metaphor confusing at first but then understanding afterwards.

"Well, then. I am surprised we had gotten that far." Clemont muttered.

"So cute!" Bonnie exclaiming her happiness as she hugged Serena and Serena returning that hug, treating each other as if they were siblings.

Clemont smiled with glee on how Serena handled being in that kind of situation he and Bonnie had put her in; putting her on the spot like that was a bit cruel, but it did get there in the end. The Lumiose siblings were satisfied and had let Serena go, still giggling and teasing on Serena's affection towards Ash. Then, they realised that there was something else that they have to do, so they left Serena along outside on the bench.

"That actually went better than I thought. Would you think so, Bonnie?" Clemont questioning his sibling whilst giving off a sigh of relief.

"Absolutely!" Bonnie quickly responded.

"We just have to talk to the most DENSEST trainer in the while wide world, that of course we know as Ash." Clemont shuddered full of confidence as well as nervousness, with Bonnie just nodding at him and giving him a pat on the back for his previous hard work.

Serena was still back at the bench filled with worried thoughts of her future. She immediately realised that this was a huge step towards expressing her feelings towards Ash. She was proud of herself, taking a leap and finding the courage against her nerves and the embarrassment as well as the fear of rejection. However, there was still a doubt in her mind with the question – will Ash have the same feelings towards her?

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it on this note. Also, I do apologise that this is shorter compared to the other chapter; but I promise I will make Ash's confession (which will be next) much more longer and much more detailed, hopefully.**

 **I think you may reference some of my work to this author called 123pearlshipping. I had some inspiration and brainstormed his ideas and incorporate with mine. Shout out to him.**

 **Anyways, please review this and see you all later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ash's Confession

**Sup guys, this is Jeff here again continuing my first story.**

 **I have seen some people already followed this story and even favourited. Please continue this support!**

 **Without further ado, let us begin...**

* * *

A loud chime vibrated throughout the crowded Pokémon Centre that signalled Ash to come and collect his Pokémon, as they were fully recovered and 'are perfectly fighting fit' as he recalled Nurse Joy mentioning. Ash greeted his Pokémon with pride as well as guilt, as the back of his head reminded their recent defeat against Grant once again. His Pokémon – Fletchling, Froakie, and his best buddy and number one partner Pikachu – stared at Ash with eagerness to train even more; but Ash has some other ideas on his mind.

"I know that you all want train to prepare ourselves with our next match against Grant, but I have some stuff to think about, so please understand." Ash said.

Surprisingly, all of his Pokémon sensed that he needed some time off, so they happily returned to their own Pokéballs and Pikachu jumped up Ash's shoulder, that it found comfortable using it as a pillow.

"Pikachu, let's just go back to my room." Ash mentioned to his energetic yellow mouse Pokémon whilst staring down at the ground.

"Pika-pi?" " _What's wrong with you, Ash?"_ Pikachu tilted his head showing confusion and worry.

A few minutes later, Ash opened the door with his key and entered into his messy room. His bedsheets were scattered around the bed, his pillows are on the floor on both sides of the bed, and his bag and possessions inside were practically thrown on the floor. Ash had a rough night and was going to have another one after his defeat.

"Pikachu, can I talk to you about something that is… quite personal." The trainer asked nicely to his precious partner. He emphasised the word ' _personal'_ when he asked Pikachu that saw Ash's cheeks turn slightly red.

"Pika. Pika-Pikachu." _"Sure Ash, go ahead."_ Pikachu answered with gladness, with its usual squeal.

"Right, so… um… it is about Serena… it is what I think of her…" Ash spoke softly that even Pikachu couldn't hear. Fortunately, Ash just saw Pikachu staring at him with its round, black eyes. Ash saw Pikachu is all ears, just wanted to find out what its trainer will say, as he had seen Ash looking at Serena sometimes in a subtle way, when no-one was looking except Pikachu obviously.

"So, I think that Serena… is um… a very caring and loving person. I always see her cheering the most, more than Clemont and Bonnie does, in our gym battles even though we are losing. She always shouts my motto that I follow, ' _never give up 'till it's over'_ , which I always find courage and continue battling. Not a while ago, I actually kissed Serena's cheek…" Ash had a thought that immediately popped into his head. He face palmed himself as he realised the mistake that he made, he hasn't noticed himself having feelings towards Serena, which made him blush madly.

"All in all, I think that Serena… is a beautiful, cute, courageous, loving, caring, determined human being… that I wanted… to be part of my future. I like… no I love Serena." Ash had just confessed his feelings towards Serena, without realising it, to Pikachu, whilst trying to hold his blushes of embarrassment. The main reason he only talked to Pikachu was that he trusted him not gossip it out to anyone or any other Pokémon.

"Pika, Pika-pi Pikachu. Pika-Pika!" _"Finally, he had seen his trainer got over his density and accepted that love is present in his heart!"_ Pikachu gave out a huge squeal of joy; his trainer had actually thought of what he had been missing and was really surprised with this ordeal of change that had occurred in the past few minutes.

Just then, Ash heard a loud scream of triumph and bliss just outside the door and then disappeared in an instant. Ash was baffled, so he investigated by opening the door seeing two people leaning against it. They were eavesdropping his whole conversation with Pikachu.

"Oh, hey Ash. We were just passing by."

"Yeah, that was it."

"Sure. Look, I'm not letting you both get away that easily. You two heard something that I didn't want anyone else hear." Ash retorted back with disappointment and anger.

"All-right. You got us." Clemont and Bonnie both surrendered simultaneously.

After Clemont had explained their actions – how they were going to help Ash overcome his fears and get courage telling his 'feelings' to Serena as they both saw their actions whilst in the waiting room – and Ash understood, but still with a disappointed look.

"It is okay, Ash." Clemont suggested to gain trust again with Ash.

"It is perfectly fine that you have feelings for Serena. It was so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Ash sighed with relief. He knew now that he could trust them with this information. He even chuckled a bit when Bonnie mentioned the word ' _cute'_ by emphasising it in her squeaky voice.

"We will help you out, all right." Clemont reassuring Ash more, this in turn satisfies him as well as Ash.

"Okay, we'll leave you to it." Clemont and Bonnie left and looked like nothing happened.

Ash went back at the bed and sat with a mind filled with thoughts. He immediately realised that this was a huge step towards expressing his feelings towards Serena. She was proud of herself, taking a leap and finding the courage against her nerves and the embarrassment as well as the fear of rejection.

* * *

 ***pants with exhaustion***

 **It took a while to write this. I have stayed up an hour just trying to finish this chapter. I didn't anticipate it to be that long, but it was!**

 **Anyways, hopefully you all are satisfied with the detail (as I put quite a lot of it) as well as speech.**

 **I predict that this story will be finished by Friday/Saturday, so I will be starting a new one - which I have already chosen.**

 **Please continue to do reviews as they are welcome, as well as some suggestions for improvement for the future!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck in the Mud?

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **I am back another chapter of my story debut.**

 **This chapter is an additional chapter (and will be explained at the end) that isn't part of my main plot, but still...  
This will change the length of the story to at least 6 chapters long. I am taking my time. Just pointing that out now...**

 **Anyways, let's read this ...**

* * *

Clemont and Bonnie found a spot in the lobby, which has quieted down after they went to Ash's room, which has a space for two with some privacy that they needed. They too have something to discuss with each other, something about their plan, which had been successful already.

"So, what do we do now?" Clemont asked his younger sibling with enthusiasm, surprised that she was very interested with this kind of adult situation. Although he had to give it, she was very good with this romance stuff; she had understood mostly what was happening for her age, which was bizarre.

"I think that… um…" Bonnie said struggle to get out ideas from her usually loud and lively mouth. She had been relying Clemont to come up with these ideas and then she would develop it or ' _expand'_ it as she phrase it. However, she had to admit, they had been working really well together – no arguments, no squabbles, no disagreements, no nothing.

However, now they are just stuck. They just sat there with frown on their faces, disappointed with themselves even though they had passed their previous giant hurdles.

At this point, there was a weather forecast that interested no-one, but the two Lumiose brother and sister. They had turned around with caution to see if Ash or Serena were around, and watched the forecast.

"A thunderstorm is predicted to pass over cities and towns along the coastline. Some cities include Cyllage City, Ambrette Town, and Shalour City. Citizens be aware that thunder and lightning will be present, so please stay indoors at all times for your safety." It then continued onto some adverts that made them lose interest now.

Out of the ordinary, this gave an idea that even Bonnie didn't predict that would have come from Clemont, the group's inventor that invents the ideal machines for certain situations and blow up in an instant before you can say ' _Science is so amazing!'_

Bonnie has spotted Clemont's grin that had appeared from his previously discouraged face.

"Do you have an idea, big brother?" Bonnie asked with anticipation.

"Yep! It is a good one, a brilliant one for that matter! Even more brilliant than my Get-Bonnie-Out-Of-Bed-O'clock!" Clemont giggled cheerfully and Bonnie agreed, as anything is better than his rubbish alarm clock (although no-one has a heart to tell him that or they would regret it).

Clemont whispered his cheeky plan to Bonnie's ears and only her ears, giving a wink afterwards that hinted a tease towards Ash and Serena.

"That is a brilliant plan! Let's do it!" Bonnie emphasised with delight. She couldn't believe that her big brother outdid himself once again with his ideas, excluding his _'inventions'_.

* * *

 **I am going to leave it there as another cliff-hanger. I am so evil. ;)**

 **This was actually a shorter chapter, because I just finished a MASSIVE chapter and I just wanted to get it out of my system, so it was a bit rushed.**

 **This chapter, surprisingly, wasn't part of my plan to write; bit I decided to write it anyway as it can add a variety to the main plot. It actually shows a sort of behind the scenes as to how Clemont and Bonnie did their plan.**

 **So guys, hope you have enjoyed and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Success!

**Hi! Jeff here with another exciting chapter of this story.**

 **This is another long one, so relax and let's read...**

* * *

(Outside the Pokémon Center)

Serena was still sitting on the wooden bench, where she did her confession on her feelings towards Ash to Clemont and Bonnie – the two Lumiose siblings that teased their way towards her pumping love heart just for a confession.

She had been sitting there for nearly an hour now without moving an inch from that certain spot. Surprisingly, she had found that old, creaky wooden bench soft and comfortable, which made her mind pop up an image right in front of her – of her Ash. She immediately realised that her cheeks have started to turn red, but she saved herself from blushing by brushing that image away from her head, even though she was full of thoughts of her 'Ashy'.

Just then, she looked up in the sunset that is beyond the reach of her palm and realised that the night was approaching. The clouds started to roll in, blocking the shining stars above as well as the magnificent moon dominating the night sky. She turned to her right and saw a storm rushing towards the town – dropping down rapid rainfall, and gigantic thunder and lightning along its treacherous path – that caused her to panic and rushed into the Pokémon Center with a loud scream (as she was afraid of thunder and lightning).

(Inside the Pokémon Center)

Ash had come down from his room and inspected the loud noise that had come from the lobby. It was Serena. She was greeted with a comforting hug from Bonnie and Clemont patted her back with his mechanical Aipom arm, but he knew that that wasn't enough to comfort her.

He trotted down the steps leading to the lobby past the canteen, which contains scrumptious food that he knew he couldn't resist on tasting, but he shrugged and continued towards his huddled group of companions that were sat at the table with Serena hiding in the corner, even though you can still see her.

"Hey, guys. So, what's wrong with Serena?" Ash asked with interest, as he was beginning to worry about her, but he isn't showing any expression of this with his face.

"I think she is scared with thunder and lightning. I think that she has astraphobia in her, but we didn't know this until now." Clemont spoke with pride and confidence, just like he is showing off to the group but quite subtly.

"We should get something to eat." Bonnie suggested with a cheerful tone.

Ash, the first one to act out of all of them, stood up and charged towards the canteen to get food for Serena, as well as the rest of course. He came back within minutes carrying warm and soothing soup that they all ate except Serena, which she just stared at.

"Serena, you have to eat." Ash suggested with concern, but Serena ignored his suggestion and continued to just stare at the soup.

Out of nowhere, Ash took the spoon from Serena's shaking hand and started filling it with boiling hot soup. He blew it with care and attentively put it into Serena's mouth that received shocked looks from Clemont and Bonnie, and a return smile from Serena – who has now stopped shaking and turned her attention to Ash, looking at him for what he just did to her. He had fed her.

"Serena… you need to eat… so please, eat your soup." Ash said whilst blushing madly, as his cheeks began to fire up with redness – as he knew what he had just done. In return, Serena just stared at Ash and eventually calmed down in order to eat her soup, which was now getting cold as more minutes had passed by.

Clemont tapped Bonnie's leg from underneath the table, that made Bonnie give him a rather angry frown, but she knew what he wants to do – to start off their plan – even though they were still focused on what Ash did to Serena, about how he had fed her. Bonnie started on pretending to whisper something to Clemont that was inaudible to Ash and Serena, which was part of their plan.

"Guys, Bonnie just told me that she wanted to sleep with me tonight, as she had a nightmare last night and is scared from loud noises… so you two have to share the room. Is that all right?" Clemont said with nervousness, as he had just made a mistake that created suspicion from Ash and Serena; but Bonnie stepped in and gave both of them a subtle wink.

Ash and Serena both realised something is definitely up, first Clemont came out of nowhere saying that Bonnie is going to sleep with him and then Bonnie didn't looked scared as she gave that cheeky wink.

"Um… ok, that's fine." Ash and Serena spoke at the same time, whilst their cheeks started to turn into a sort of crimson colour.

(Along the corridors to their rooms)

After their food has been eaten and their plates tidied up, they all went up to their rooms, with Serena following Ash (as she was sleeping with him tonight) and Clemont following Bonnie (the same reason).

"Good-night guys. Hope you have a nice sleep." Clemont said with a hint of teasing, which he was told by Bonnie to do.

"See you in the morning!" Bonnie exclaimed with her energetic tone of voice.

Ash and Serena both entered the room. They both looked around and spotted that there was only one bed, which Ash had been sleeping in for the past few days. They just stood by the door staring at the bed not knowing what to do next, or even what to do about it.

"So… shall we?" Ash asked with embarrassment.

They both lied down the bed taking each side, which they had decided on, wearing their usual night outfits. Serena had placed herself on the door side half, whilst Ash took the other side (with Pikachu by the bedside table already 'asleep'). They were both facing away from each other, but then Ash noticed on the corner of his eye Serena shuddering and thought about what he should do about this – he knew that she was still scared.

On the other side of the wall, Clemont and Bonnie were eavesdropping again onto what Ash and Serena were doing sleeping in the same room. They have already celebrated the fact that the first phases of their plan were successful again. They just have something at the back of their minds that was filling them with doubt – will phase two work its charm?

* * *

 **That ending, though ;)**

 **Anyways, I was about to say that at this rate, this story will extend to at least 8 chapters long and not 6.**

 **There is a pattern developing in my works - it is getting longer the more I watched the XY anime - which is always shown ever morning.**

 **I think that if it is longer, it is better; but it is up to you guys to decide!**

 **Please continue to review and PM me for suggestions in future stories.**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions of the Night

**Hi there, my name is Jeff and welcome back to my Amourshipping fan-fiction.**

 **So, this is the next chapter - which is the same length as the last or is it? I can't really remember, but still...**

 **Anyway, let's get to reading...**

* * *

The rain continues to pour down and covering the window with water that you cannot see the outside. Thunder and lightning kept on coming with rapid loud bangs, like fireworks setting off in the air after being launched.

All was quiet in the Pokémon Center, except for Nurse Joy's rowdy movements and clatter of equipment downstairs. The room with Ash and Serena was particularly the quietest, you can even hear a pin drop on the carpet and it will make a sound that is actually audible. Awkwardness and embarrassment radiated the whole room with its sources – Ash and Serena – as they both tried to sleep as they have a long day tomorrow.

Serena, who was still shaking with fear, was wide awake and beside her was Ash, who was also wide awake trying to watch Serena as he was worried about her. Ash already came up to her to make sure that she was all right, but all he found was an obvious answer, that even he knew, was a complete lie.

Minutes, hours passed with the two of them not getting sleep, which had begun to irritate them. They didn't want to get up, as they were too tired, and they didn't want to sleep, as they both have something in their minds, something that had bothered them all day – doing a confession towards each other, as they both thought that this is the perfect situation.

"Serena, I know you're awake… so could I talk to you for a second?" Ash shot up as he cannot hold on to what he wants to say, as well as not wanting to waste Serena's time (not like he is anyway).

"Yeah, sure…" Serena replied full of nervousness.

Now, they are both sitting up by the edges of the mattress, which they found very soft, comfortable and soothing. They were just staring at each other once again with a confused and startled expression printed onto both their faces.

"So… I wanted to talk about…" Ash stuttered as he can't find the right words to say what he wants to say.

"Yes, Ash…" Serena replied now with some interest, to an extent, look on her face.

"Yeah… could I express my feelings to you?" Ash looked at Serena, but then looked down towards the ground. Serena, however, was shocked by this ordeal and was initially going to slap him for reason can't be explained, but then realised what was going on – Ash was going to confess his feelings towards her to her this time.

"Ok… could I go after?" Serena replied back with sheer embarrassment look in her face that was very noticeable, as she was blushing madly. But, she sat up straight to show her interest in this conversation that Ash has started.

"Um, so… I think that you are a very determined and enthusiastic person towards pursuing your dreams… but I also admire your looks… you always look so beautiful and cute… I even sometimes find myself staring at you with awe…" Ash stopped as Pikachu just jumped at his shoulders and released a squeal of agreement, which Serena thought was kind of amusing and Ash thought was rude (as he interrupted their conversation), but he forgave easily from its cute looks on him.

"You know what; I feel the same way… I admire your how you always never give up 'till it's over… I admire your way of battling; you have so much experience… I also sometimes just stare at you out of awe... your face…" Serena replied, but not rapidly this time. She took her time to say what she wanted to say, as she is worried Ash might react in objection about what she is saying.

"Serena, I like… no I love you. I can't get to sleep, because I always think about you every night… how I want you in my arms…" Ash said with passion and compassion.

"Ash, I also like… no love you too. Since, you saved me in the forest during Professor Oak's Summer Camp, I had a crush with you since then… when I saw you in the news about that Garchomp, and I wanted to meet you again… I decided that it is time for me to face my fears and tell you this, because…"

Before Serena even finishes her confession, she felt their lips touch. Ash had come up to her and gave her a long and satisfying passionate kiss. It felt something that she had never felt before, a feeling that she will be getting used to quite easily. Without even realising, the time of their kiss was only for about 10 seconds, but it felt like a century.

"Serena, that's all I need to hear." Ash said whilst breaking their kiss, but Serena just came back for more and kissed him again, but this time for longer.

"Serena… I want to ask you this; will you go out with me?" Ash asked with confidence that he knew that the obvious answer will be a 'yes'.

"No." Serena butted in.

"Just kidding, of course it is a yes… Ashy." Serena exclaimed with joy, as firstly she didn't expect her crush asking her out first before her and now they are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. When Ash heard the word 'Ashy', he giggled a bit, but then gave Serena a kiss on the cheek, as he thought that it was very clever – a play on words.

They went back into bed, but in a different mood ad positions. Ash was now lying flat on the mattress whilst his head turned towards her, admiring her honey-coloured hair and vibrant blue eyes. Serena turned into Ash, looking at him with delight to his black messy hair and tanned face, whilst putting her arm around his body. They both felt contented and satisfied that their confessions went better than they had hoped, which was a good thing.

"Pika-pi. Pikachu!" _"Ash has finally done it. I am so proud of him."_ Pikachu yelped quietly whilst trying to sleep again after he had interrupted Ash.

Just then, they both heard cheers coming from the other room, which were Clemont and Bonnie's. They were suspicious that something was up and this proved that they were right to be suspicious.

"I think we have to talk to them tomorrow." Ash suggested and Serena nodded with agreement.

They instantly slept looking forward to their talk with the two Lumiose siblings, as they were interested on what they have to say for themselves.

* * *

 **Another long chapter, huh?**

 **I think that when I write blindly, they always become long; but I think it is all right. *finger crosses***

 **One more chapter to go now, so this story will be finished.**

 **Please continue to review and keep them suggestions coming in.**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Have a Talk

**Hi again. It's me Jeff with another chapter to my first story - which is the final one. :(**

 **I feel quite sad ending this story, but other stories will be coming soon, so please be patient!**

 **Anyways, let's read...**

* * *

Serena is stirring from the sound of her loud alarm, which she remembered she set before she went to sleep in her pink touchscreen tablet that she placed just beside her. She would have jumped up and screamed at the top of her voice, which could have been heard from downstairs and probably from outside, if she didn't recognised the person who was still sleeping beside her, her Ashy. She was kind of surprised that he wasn't awoken when the alarm went off, but then again she realised that this was Ash that she was talking about.

She looked at the time, which was currently 9:47, and decided it was time to get up. She looked out of the window and saw the reassuring sun steadily rising towards the top of her head, which would eventually come down on the other side. She opened the window and put full force on doing so, which made the two Fletching having a nap on the ledge jump and chirp with annoyance and shock. She felt the cool summer breeze brushed passed her silky, soft hair that gave her comfort, as the storm has passed through the city.

It was a beautiful morning outside and she cannot wait to leap out into the open and embrace nature whilst heading to her boyfriend's gym battle in Shalour City. Serena went back by the bedside and sat next to Ash, who was still sounding asleep, and started to pinch herself – as she can't believe that she has a relationship with her long time crush and that they slept together in the same bed.

"Oh, Ash…" Serena said following a contented sigh. She loved how Ash sleeps, as well as just staring at him whilst he is asleep – which she thought was actually quite weird, but oh well. Before she can finish her thoughts about him, she saw him twitching his eyes and giving out a huge yawn.

"Why are you pinching yourself? You still can't believe it, can you?" Ash asked in a teasing manner. He knew that Serena had a crush on him, but he didn't realise that she was actually past that stage and onto love itself, which he didn't understand at first.

"Morning, sleepy-head. Yes, I still can't believe it… on what happened last night." Serena responded, which Ash returned with a kiss. They have gotten used to this from the 'incident' the previous night, even though it was a new, but great, sensation.

"Speaking of 'what happened last night', should we talk to Clemont and Bonnie about it?" Ash suggested with confidence.

"Which bit?" Serena hesitated. Her mind popped a flashback of their confession that they had done last night, but also the cheers and some screams that they heard when they did it from the room right next to them – which they knew was Clemont and Bonnie.

"Both, of course!" Ash replied with exhilaration and agitation. One part of him wanted to tell everyone that Serena was officially now his girlfriend, but the other part is holding him back from doing so, because of nervousness. Thinking of this made him feel uneasy and Serena noticed this, so she gave him an encouraging tight hug, which then made him feel much better.

"I love you, my Ashy." Serena said.

"I love you too, my Serena." Ash replied.

Just then, they heard Pikachu gave a huge squeal of bliss and amusement, which made the couple blush madly, but didn't mind that much.

(In the lobby)

Clemont and Bonnie had already headed downstairs straight into the cafeteria to get some breakfast, which was a full English breakfast. Before tucking into the mouth-watering food, they had to feed their Pokémon, so they sent all of them out of their Pokéballs – which were Bunnelby, Dedenne and Chespin. They were excited to eat, as they will need it for the long journey ahead.

At this moment in time, a Fennekin, Pancham, Froakie, Fletching, and Pikachu came running down the stairs through the hallway and started dining to the laid out food that was anticipated by Clemont. The two Lumiose siblings recognised the Pokémon that were eating before them; it was Ash and Serena's.

"Good morning!" Ash and Serena entered the lobby with gins on their faces with a faint of redness on their cheeks, as they were holding hands. Clemont and Bonnie's theory was correct; it was their Pokémon that came rushing down to the food.

"Hi guys! You slept well?" Clemont asked with politeness and felt Bonnie tugging his left arm, trying to point something out, which noticed immediately – they were holding hands.

"So cute!" Bonnie screamed with contentment and delight, which was about their teamwork. She winked at her elder brother as their plan had worked perfectly as well as flawlessly, as their intended result was standing in front of them.

"Why don't you sit down? We have some breakfast here." Clemont asked with persuasion.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, we need to talk about something as well." Ash said with confidence. At this point, he noticed Serena had been hugging Ash's arm, which didn't bother Ash at all, as he will need to get used to it.

(A few minutes later…)

"So, what's up?" Clemont asked. He was confident that they were going to talk about their whole new 'love' relationship, but was just returned with frown on Ash and Serena's faces.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie then asked with worry on her tone of voice.

"We know that you both know that we are in a relationship, because you were eavesdropping us last night." Ash spoke making sure that the two blonde siblings understood what he meant by this.

"Ok, you got us. We'll explain everything." Clemont and Bonnie gave out a sigh to signal that they were surrendering to them.

"So, um… we hatched a plan to actually bring you together." Bonnie started off.

"Yeah… talking to you both individually about your feelings towards the other person, how Bonnie wants to sleep with me the night before as she was 'scared' by the storm… and um, letting you both sleep in the same room… all if this was part of our plan to get you two together…" Clemont mentioned with an embarrassment as well as proud tone.

"As we saw you both in the waiting room the other day!" Bonnie teased which made the couple in front of them blush.

"Well, guys… I would like to thank you for doing that." Ash replied back, now understood why they were acting so shy and the many times they were giggling and chuckling behind their backs.

"Same here. I am very much happy on what you have done, as you can tell." Serena said whilst holding Ash's warm and soft hand, and holding up showing to the rest of the group.

"Why were you still eavesdropping, though?" Ash asked with confusion.

"To see if everything went flawlessly and according to plan." Clemont explained to Ash, who was still dense as ever, which is what Serena liked about him.

"Anyway… we did this, because we're you're friends…" Clemont started.

"… and that's what friends are for." Bonnie interrupted and finished the sentence for her big brother.

"Hey, Clemont. You know it is you're turn next, so who's the lucky girl?" Bonnie teased that received an embarrassed and indignant look from Clemont, but all Ash and Serena could do was just laugh it out joining Bonnie with teasing Clemont.

* * *

 **That is it! Finished! Also, the longest chapter of all! _lol_ :)**

 **I have enjoyed making this story, my first fanfiction, so much that I don't want it to end, but it had to be done. :(**

 **I really appreciate how many different people have been supporting this story till the end - by favouriting, following, reviewing, and leaving personal messages!**

 **I will take into account your comments of improvement and suggestions and apply it to my future stories.**

 **If you know how I work, I will be doing another Amourshipping story next, then a random ship that I will pick from a selection as a one-shot.**

 **Hopefully, you all enjoyed and I will see you all in the next story!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
